Three
by BooRadleyVanCullen
Summary: (one-shot) Hanna is pregnant and Caleb couldn't be more scared about it. Takes place after Season 3B. Read and review folks!


**Three**  
**A Haleb Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters.**

This is my first attempt at a fanfic and this story was originally a creative writing assignment I did for my English class so bear with me if it isn't the brightest of ideas. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:  
Hanna's POV

He was pacing the room. His hands tangled in his long brown hair as he shook his head.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Kinda," I replied.

He stopped pacing and glared at me icily, "what do you mean 'kinda'?" He spat.

"Well I mean I'm definitely late," I said quietly avoiding eye contact.

"How could this happen?" He was pacing again as he said it, fear evident in his voice.

"I think we both know how this happened," I replied sarcastically.

"How do we know for sure?" He said.

"That's what we're waiting on now," I replied, "five minutes."

"Five minutes," he echoed. "I'm just gonna go outside for some air." He said. I nodded.

When he walked out the door some fear inside of me said that he wasn't coming back, just like the first time but I put those thoughts aside. I stood there in the kitchen watching the door for five minutes. The timer went off; I was still standing there, frozen. Ten minutes passed and he hadn't walked through the door yet. I exhaled deeply and shut my eyes to keep the tears from falling. I opened my eyes and swiped at them before the tears could fall. I turned around and slowly walked to the bathroom.

I stood in front of the door once again unable to move. I kept thinking about how one small piece of plastic could tell you your future by displaying one math symbol. I never really liked maths, especially today. I extended my hand to open the door. I stepped in and sat on the edge of the bathtub. On the counter in front of me lay five plastic sticks. I wondered if I should wait for him before I checked them but twenty minutes had passed and he still wasn't back. As if on cue I heard footsteps nearing the door. He stood in the doorway, hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels. He looked at his feet avoiding eye contact.

"Wow, you came back," I said, sounding more angry than relieved.

He sighed. His brown eyes finally meeting mine. He gave me a small smile, his eyes full of affection. I looked away. It was those eyes that got me into this mess in the first place.

"I thought you left," I said quietly, still not meeting his eyes. He stepped closer cautiously, unsure of what to say.

"I thought about it, just walking away, but then I realized how much I love and care about you. How much it would hurt for me to not be with you for the rest of my life. It wouldn't be fair to you or him or her and I want you to know that I will always be here for you two, Hanna. Always."

By the end of his declaration I was looking into his eyes again, tears slowly falling down my cheeks. His eyes were watery and he sniffed looking away.

I got up and walked over to where he was standing. "Look at me," I said.

He looked me in the eye and gave me a small smile.

"Whatever happens in the next few minutes might change our lives but you have to promise me," I said as my lip trembled, "that whatever comes out of it will be the best thing that will only make us stronger, okay?"

"I promise," he said. I hugged him and he kissed my forehead, his lips lingering ever so slightly until he pulled away. He gave a heavy sigh then said "I'll do it."

He slowly walked over to the sink, his back facing me as he picked up each plastic stick then placed them down gently. He put his hands at the back of his neck then looked up at the ceiling shaking his head.

"Caleb?"

He brought his hands to his face then turned around. He swore under his breath releasing his hands, flopping them at his sides shaking his head. "And then there were three," he said slightly chuckling.

I started laughing, then crying, then he held me and he kissed me and I knew everything was going to be just fine.

**Love it? Hate it? Have no idea what's going on? Tell me what you think by reviewing!**

**- Sunny, who sometimes lives in Rosewood..**


End file.
